Delivery devices, such as plasma arc torches and water jet torches, are widely used in the heating, cutting, welding, gouging and marking of materials. For example, a plasma arc torch generally includes a torch body, an electrode mounted within the body, passages for cooling fluid, cut gas, and shield gas, a swirl ring for controlling the fluid flow patterns, a nozzle with a central exit orifice, and various electrical connections. A shield can be provided around the nozzle to protect the nozzle and support a shield gas flow to the area proximate the plasma arc. Gases applied to the plasma arc torch can be non-reactive (e.g., argon or nitrogen) or reactive (e.g., oxygen or air).
A delivery device (e.g., a torch) can be included in a cutting or welding system configured to automatically control the operation of the delivery device. FIG. 1 shows a known automated plasma arc torch system 90, which is shown to include a plasma arc torch 100, an associated power supply/gas supply 110, a remote high-frequency (RHF) console 120, a positioning apparatus 130, a cutting table 140, a torch height control 150 and a digital signal processor 160 (e.g., an associated computer numeric controller (CNC)). In operation, a user can place a workpiece on the cutting table 140 and mount the torch 100 on the positioning apparatus 130, which provides relative motion between the tip of the torch 100 and the workpiece to direct the plasma arc along a processing path. The user can provide a start command to the digital signal processor 160 to initiate the cutting process. The digital signal processor 160 accurately directs motion of the torch 100 and/or the cutting table 140 to enable the workpiece to be cut to a desired pattern. The digital signal processor 160 can be in communication with the positioning apparatus 130, which uses signals from the digital signal processor 160 to direct the torch 100 along the desired cutting path. Position information is returned from the positioning apparatus 130 to the digital signal processor 160 to allow the digital signal processor 160 to operate interactively with the positioning apparatus 130 to obtain an accurate cut path. In general, the digital signal processor 160 can be configured to operate with plasma arc, laser, oxy fuel, and/or water jet technologies.
In general, numerous components are needed to configure a delivery device (e.g., torch 100) within the cutting or welding system in advance of a desired operation. For example, each desired operation often requires one or more specific components to be installed into the delivery device, where the components can satisfy certain operation requirements or withstand certain operating conditions. These specific components can be difficult to locate and differentiate from others with similar features, especially when the components are stored in a large warehouse.